


Rubber Ducky (You're the One)

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: Hannibal/Face, doing "things" in a bathtub, cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky (You're the One)

Face had chosen to scam this particular house for three reasons: it was in the middle of nowhere, it had three bedrooms -- even though they really only needed two, unless BA kicked Murdock out of bed again for the sock-puppet thing -- and it had a clawfoot tub. And after a long day righting society's wrongs and avoiding society's law enforcement officials, all Face really wanted was a good soak in that wonderful clawfoot tub.

Unfortunately -- or very, very fortunately -- Hannibal had gotten there first.

Face walked into the bathroom and took in the scene before him, dropping his towel on the floor. Hannibal lounging -- and that was really the only word to describe what he was doing, _lounging_ \-- in a bubble bath, arms hanging off the side of the tub and cigar smoke curling from the cigar.

"Well, close the door," he prompted, not opening his eyes.

Face did and started shucking off his clothes, grinning. "You're in my tub, old man."

"Am I?" Hannibal responded calmly. "Well, I'm sorry, but there wasn't a sign on it."

"Didn't Murdock tell you? I get first dibs on all antiques. That includes you."

"Touche. Well, you know, Murdock also says sharing is caring."

"Except when it comes to herpes," Face said, climbing into the tub. "Shove over."

"There really isn't anywhere to shove."

"Heh. I bet we could find -- Hannibal?"

"Yes, Face?"

"Is that a rubber duck?"

"Hmmm?" Hannibal opened his eyes and looked. The plastic yellow fowl floated happily on top of a crest of bubbles. "Oh. Yeah. I think it's Murdock's."

"Is this bubble stuff strawberry-scented?"

Hannibal shrugged. "Yep. I borrowed it from Murdock's bag."

'It's very...scented," Face said. It was also a little off-putting, chemical strawberry scent mixing with heady cigar smoke.

"Yeah, well, your shampoo smells like the whole damn fruit section of a grocery store."

"It has fortifying vitamins and minerals," Face protested, laying back against Hannibal's broad chest, tucking his head under his commander's chin.

"Can you even spell fortifying?"

"Okay, time for you to shut up now," Face informed him. "Cigar out."

"Do you know how expensive these things are?"

"Look, do you remember what happened last time?"

Hannibal shuddered slightly. "I told you I was sorry." He acquiesced and put the cigar out in the tub before dropping it. 

"That's better," Face grinned, and tilted his head up for the expected kiss. He got it. 

"You're still a little dirty from today," Hannibal said a few minutes later. He grabbed a handful of strawberry-scented bubbles and, without further ado, put it directly on top of Face's head. Face gasped, unable to fully process the offense.

"You -- you can't put that stuff on my _hair_!" he finally spluttered. "Do you even know what it's made of?"

"No," Hannibal grinned wickedly. "But I bet it's fortifying."

"I swear-"

"Oh, calm down," Hannibal admonished, already soaping up Face's torso, strong hands running over muscle. Face shivered slightly. 

"I'm going to smell like strawberries," he mumbled.

"What's the matter with strawberries, hmm?" Hannibal asked against Face's neck, where he was nuzzling. "I like strawberries. Especially with cream. Or fondue."

"I like _you_ with cream and fondue," Face chuckled. "Heh, that rhymed."

"So mature," Hannibal said, hands slipping teasingly lower. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I put up with you."

"Because I scam you clawfoot tubs?" Face tried. "Because I'm charmingly witty and debonair?"

"Must be your good looks," Hannibal said, finally and unexpectedly grasping Face's cock. Face jerked, splashing water out of the tub.

"Must be," he gasped. Hannibal's other arm came up and curled around his chest, pulling him closer so he could suck at the side of Face's -- undoubtedly strawberry scented -- neck. 

"My dick is going to smell like strawberries for a week," Face commented.

"I already told you I like strawberries, kid," Hannibal informed him. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Face smiled, relaxed and started thinking about where else this could go when the door suddenly burst open.

 

"Hannibal? I can't find -- _Mr. Duckypants_!" Murdock squawked. Face and Hannibal both froze, looking up, as Murdock's eyes grew large and rested on the rubber duck -- Mr. Duckypants, Face presumed -- currently floating not six inches from them. Murdock dashed forward and snatched the duck away, clutching it to his chest. Face was very, very thankful that Hannibal had put a lot of bubbles in the water.

"Murdock?" he asked. "Do you seriously have to be here right now?"

"How could you?" Murdock asked them mournfully. "How could you have made Mr. Duckypants watch as you two -- as you two _fornicated_ in his natural habitat!"

"We're very sorry," Hannibal said soothingly.

" _Murdock, you crazy fool!"_ came BA's voice from right outside, and Face sighed. The bathroom party was going to get another member. Oh, goody. BA walked in and Face made a mental note to get a house with locking doors next time.

He turned to Murdock. "I _told_ you to leave the damn duck alone-"

"Do not speak that way to Mr. Duckypants!" Murdock exclaimed.

BA rolled his eyes. "Sorry for interrupting," he apologized to Face and Hannibal. He grabbed Murdock by the back of the jacket and started hauling him away. "Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied for the rest of the night." With that, the bathroom door was closed, although the mood had been slightly squashed.

"Shall we....move this to the bedroom?" Hannibal said, finally.

"Does the door lock?" Face replied.

"I think so."

"Let's go!" 

*****************************************

Later that night, Hannibal and Face were woken from a sound sleep by a roar that almost shook the floorboards.

_"Murdock! Put the damn duck away!"_


End file.
